


【GGad】苍穹13

by dahliax



Series: 【GGad】苍穹 [13]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 18:50:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahliax/pseuds/dahliax
Summary: 架空军事向AU，飞行员梗。年龄设定上，GG是ad的生父的战友，比ad年长20岁。人物OOC预警，年龄操作，不接受的请勿点击，谢谢。





	【GGad】苍穹13

“关于飞行器的发展历史，我们上几堂课已经做了详细的介绍，有哪位同学可以简要复述一遍？”发声的竟然是一位女教师，在威斯科夫这种教职人员与学生几乎全员男性的学校里，实属罕见。女教师阿德莱德态度自信坦然，尽管她已年过半百，一头花白的卷发却打理得体，浅灰色的套装很能衬托出她的气质。

讲台下面一片寂静无声，阿德莱德明白暂时不会有人主动站起来回答问题，她目光扫向后排靠窗角落的位置，一双蓝色的美丽的眼睛，一头火红的卷发。“邓布利多，来回答一下好吗？”阿德莱德笑盈盈地点名道，女教师知道她一定可以得到令人满意的完美回答。通过一个月的相处后，不止阿德莱德一位，其余的讲师或者教官都知道二班的邓布利多是位好学生，尽管他并不会主动地去表现自己，但是有一句名言怎么说来着，就是“闪光的东西并不一定是金子，但是是金子总会发光的”。

十六七岁的少年们大约是到了躁动的年纪，威斯科夫的类军事化管理让这其中许多人觉得枯燥不堪，除了月底“飞行假期”以外，一般自然周只休息周日这一天，许多人一定会去学校附近的雷根斯镇上找乐子。

雷根斯镇地方不大，离学校步行大约只要十五分钟的路程，因为盛产美酒，所以小酒馆遍布小镇的各个角落，对于这一群荷尔蒙旺盛又无处发泄的青少年们而言，的确是个打发闲暇时间的好去处。飞行员在飞行时间里是需要严格遵守禁酒规定的，许多学员想趁着还没有上机操作的这段时间里，好好地放松下自己。

比尔森酒吧在周日的时候总是聚集了很多威斯科夫的男学员，不仅仅因为这里的黑啤价格公道，还提供简单的小食，最主要的原因应该是镇上学校里的女生们有时候也会在此聚会。酒吧的老板是一位风姿绰约的寡妇，年轻时候一定也是一位美人，岁月在她的眼角留下少许细纹，却令她愈加风情万种。

阿不思其实从来不愿意去酒吧这种嘈杂的地方，他为了不显得自己与所有人完全格格不入，在埃维森斯的怂恿下，和他结伴来到比尔森酒吧。那正是周日的晚上七点半，他们两个一推门而入，立即引来了全场的目光。

两个长相好看的男孩子，一个一头红色卷发，眼神沉静气质端正，一个一头淡金色头发，笑容灿烂神情活泼，是很难不引人注目的。角落里却飘来一句不和谐的冷哼声：“呦，那不说二班的优等生大少爷吗？奇了怪了，也会来这种平民来的地方找乐子吗？”埃维森斯抬起脸来瞥了一眼角落里，认出似乎是几个四班的学生，他拍拍阿不思的肩膀说道：“阴阳怪气的，别理他们。”阿不思淡淡地笑了笑，表示自己并不介意，两人找了个酒吧不明显的角落里坐下来，一位年轻的女侍应立即上前笑着招呼他们道：“小帅哥们，要点些什么？”“两杯黑啤，谢谢！”埃维森斯熟门熟路地点单。阿不思想起格林德沃似乎很介意他在外面喝酒，于是立即拒绝道：“我不会喝酒，可以点别的吗？”埃维森斯惊讶地看着阿不思：“这里可是酒吧，阿不思，你不喝酒的话，就只能干坐着了啊！”女侍应眨了眨眼睛，提议道：“那就一杯黑啤一杯果汁！”埃维森斯看着阿不思调笑道：“在酒吧里喝果汁的人大概也就你了，阿不思你可真是个乖孩子！”阿不思刚想回应几句，看见有两位少年向他们走来，是同班的鲍尔与巴泽尔，鲍尔是埃维森斯的室友，他们三个从开学起一直扎推一起玩。他们挨着埃维森斯身边坐下，嘻嘻哈哈地朝着他说道：“让‘恶魔’老头知道你把我们班的好学生拐带到这种地方来，你可死定了！”“少在那里胡说八道了，什么叫拐带？阿不思自己愿意来的，对吧？”埃维森斯看着阿不思求证道，几个人一边打趣一边聊天，鲍尔与巴泽尔笑点都很低，谈话间时不时爆发出阵阵欢笑声。

“哎哎，埃维，你有没有觉得那边三个女孩儿在看我啊？”巴泽尔用胳膊肘捅了捅埃维森斯兴奋地说道，埃维森斯顺着巴泽尔目光的方向望去，然后拍了拍他的肩膀，用略带遗憾的口吻说道：“抱歉，我觉得她们都在看我和阿不思嘛，对你一点兴趣也没有。”“埃维，你可真不要脸。鲍尔，你去找她们搭个话如何？”巴泽尔转向鲍尔提议道，结果鲍尔一脸嫌弃地答道：“要去你自己去，又不是在看我！”最后的结果自然是两个人扭扭捏捏地一起去找女孩们搭讪了，埃维森斯却仍然坐在酒桌旁。

阿不思有些诧异地问道：“你不去吗？”埃维森斯咧了咧嘴角，“我为什么要去？再说要是我去了，就没有他们的份了，还是算了吧，巴泽尔会恨我的。”阿不思微笑了下便不做声了，拿起手中的果汁喝了一口，他又听见埃维森斯愉快地补充道：“再说，我觉得坐在这里更开心一点。”


End file.
